


What's your favorite?

by lonelyrainbow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie Sawyer Week, Maggiesawyerweek, There are lots of favorite outfits, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyrainbow/pseuds/lonelyrainbow
Summary: Day Two of Maggie Sawyer Week - Favorite Outfit(s)Maggie wears clothes and makes Alex all hot and horny.





	What's your favorite?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and was giggling all while writing. Reminds me of me and my wife, lol. Enjoy! All mistakes are mine.

Alex’ cheeks were red, when they came home with wet jackets and cold feet. Maggie thought it was from the cold outside, but she was wrong. Alex’ eyes were dark and wandering over Maggie’s body. Her skinny yoga pants around her perfect butt, her legs seemed longer and so muscular. Her shirt covering her skin, a little sweat on her cleavage.  
Alex was almost drooling.  
“Like what you see, Danvers?”, Maggie chuckled.  
Alex eyes met Maggie’s.  
“Sure. I like what I see. I love this outfit on you.”  
Alex walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her deeply.  
“Your new favorite?”  
Maggie smiled.  
Alex nodded and grabbed Maggie’s cute butt.  
“Well, actually, I have a few.”  
Alex blushed and Maggie arched an eyebrow.  
“Do tell, while I take a shower.”  
She took off her clothes on the way to the bathroom and threw another glance at Alex, who was clearly searching for words.  
Alex was thinking. There were lots of clothes that Maggie wore, which made Alex all hot and horny.  
The shower started running and alone the thought of her naked girlfriend under it, made Alex wet.  
“I...um...I very much liked that black tank top you wore at our first case when I had you in the med bay at the DEO.” Alex walked closer to the bathroom. The door was open, water running. She leaned against the doorframe with a dreamy glance in her eyes.  
“Uh-huh, so I got you all hot on our first meeting, hu?” Maggie was almost giggling.  
“Well… looking back...I think so.” Alex face was again blushing.  
“You were so strong and muscular and so hot and I really needed to collect myself after you left. Your badass attitude really turned me on.” Alex cleared her throat.  
“Every time you wear a leather jacket is a big turn on for me, too. I mean a leather jacket is like really badass. I mean, I’m wearing them too and I know I’m badass.” Alex was giggling like a teenager.  
“You like when I look all hard and serious? What do you think about then?” Maggie got curious. What was Alex thinking about?  
The blush on Alex’ cheeks came back.  
“I think about...I imagine what you would do to me later…”  
Maggie almost didn’t hear her under the water spray.  
“So you think about all the naughty things I can do to you?” Maggie really got turned on from this talk.  
“Yes, I do.” Suddenly Maggie wasn’t the only one in the shower. Heated kissing under the hot water, turned to lots of touches and both of them sweating and panting under the covers of their bed half an hour later.

“So what clothes turn you on too, babe? Something you like to see on me?”  
Maggie snuggled closer, her arm draped across Alex’ chest.  
Alex didn’t need to think long about that.  
“Well, I have seen you in a dress, but I would love to see you in a tuxedo. You would be so… beautiful. You’re always beautiful, Maggie.” Alex’ voice became soft. “Always.”


End file.
